Sandia de Amor
by Kaizoku no Suika
Summary: Amor... podría brotar tal cosa de una semilla? Que lo hace nacer, que lo hace crecer, que lo hace dar fruto?


_- Si me lo preguntan no sabría decirles como empezó, aun no estoy segura de lo que es… talvez… si regresara mis recuerdos un poco atrás podría averiguarlo_…

El bosque se hallaba alrededor de los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki, el joven Uchiha lideraba al grupo, habían terminado su casería del ocho colas y volvían a entregar el cuerpo.

La pelirroja iba inconciente después de haber recibido un ataque indirecto de las llamas negras de Sasuke, por alguna razón Suigetsu no dejaba de contemplarla en la espalda de Yugo, se preguntaba si acaso a ellos no les interesaba la vida de Karin, el peliblanco no entendía porque se preocupaba por la bruja de cabello rojo, si solo vivía obsesionada con Sasuke, debería ser él quien se preocupara por su vida.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al escondite de Akatsuki, habían cruzado el camino de vuelta mientras el peliblanco se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos y en la imagen de la chica de lentes.

La misión había fracasado, dándose cuenta que el ocho colas los había engañado solo podían esperar a recuperarse de la batalla, Sasuke fue a hablar con Tobi mientras que Karin se encontraba recuperándose en la habitación, se encontraba estable pero sus heridas eran graves, después de todo el Amaterasu era una técnica poderosa y su cuerpo lo demostraba.

Asi que el peliblanco se escabulló dentro del cuarto, y se paró a un lado de la cama en que reposaba la pelirroja, la miró detenidamente y escuchó como respiraba con dificultad.

_- Ja! Te lo tienes merecido bruja-_ Exclamó mientras mostraba su lengua a la inconciente chica.

Pensó que si tan solo se preocupara mas por ella misma y no por el arrogante Uchiha no le habría ocurrido nada, bueno que importaba de todas maneras no era su problema. Entonces hizo un gesto de orgullo posando su mano sobre la cama de la pelirroja, quien aun inconciente puso su mano también sobre la de él.

_- Sa…suke…-_ dijo la chica entredientes.

Apenas se pudo escuchar su voz y justo antes de que el peliblanco fuera a quitar su mano para gritarle la joven agregó

_- Que bueno… que viniste a verme, sabes que no fue tu culpa… odio ser una carga para ti Sasuke._

La bruja aun se preocupaba por el joven Uchiha, después de todo estaba enamorada de éste, así que en un afán de no estropear mas la salud de la pelirroja le tocó la frente diciéndole que descansara, sin embargo se dio cuenta que ésta ardía en fiebre, así que mojó un paño con agua y lo colocó en la cabeza de la chica, salió de la habitación y fue de nuevo al bosque.

Cuando regresó el peliblanco llevaba una sandia bajo el brazo, tocó de nuevo la frente de la joven y se percató que la fiebre había desaparecido, puso la sandia sobre una mesa que había junto a la cama, imaginó que la pelirroja se encontraba deshidratada y suponía que despertaría en cualquier momento así que cortó la fruta en varios trozos, tomo uno y salio de la habitación ya que no deseaba que lo descubriera.

Al despertar la bruja de cabello rojo observó la sandia y pensó en la sensación que tuvo mientras estaba inconciente, tenia la impresión de que Sasuke había estado allí, así que sonrió con malicia y después se sonrojó un poco.

El poco afectivo Uchiha se estaba preocupando por ella, emocionada por su presentimiento tomo la fruta y sin contemplación la devoró por completo.

Entonces decidió ir a agradecer sus atenciones a su querido Sasuke, salió de la habitación y fue al bosque, pudo ver a Yugo sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con una ardilla en su hombro y al peliblanco acercándose a él.

Se preguntaba donde se encontraba Sasuke así que se aproximó al pelinaranja y le preguntó donde podía hallarlo, sin embargo este no le contestó.

Así que con tono de enfado se dirigió hacia Suigetsu.

_- Tú, dime donde esta Sasuke ahora!_- señalándolo con el dedo.

Su tono desafiante irritó al peliblanco. ¿Para que se había molestado en ayudarla si nunca cambiaría su opinión hacia él?

Así que sacó la lengua y mostrándole uno de sus ojos con el dedo en gesto de burla le dijo.

_- Justo aquí na~! Porque iba a decírtelo estúpida bruja! _–

Los nervios de la chica de lentes se afilaban como cuchillas.

_- Maldito pez, te pregunté que donde está Sasuk… !_

Se detuvo inmediatamente, un frío extraño recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja, miró algo que le inquieto en el rostro de Suigetsu, junto a su mejilla había una semilla de sandia ¿Como había llegado eso ahí? Eso solo quería decir una cosa, apretó su puño, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo había descubierto, todo tenia sentido, miró de nuevo el pequeño punto negro en el rostro del peliblanco y golpeándolo salvajemente le gritó.

_- Malditooo! No puedo creer que hayas entrado a mi habitación y que encima robaras la fruta que Sasuke trajo para mí!_

El cuerpo del peliblanco cayó directo al suelo, la bruja estaba furiosa y se acercaba hacia él con una vena resaltada en su frente.

_- Prepárate estúpido pez, no quedará ni una gota de agua de tu cuerpo una vez que acabe contigo, me hiciste un favor al darme un motivo para deshacerme de ti, estuve esperando esta pelea por mucho tiempo._

El joven entendió que todo salió de acuerdo a su plan, Karin creyó que había sido Sasuke quien se había encargado de ella, sin embargo la bruja se había dado cuenta de alguna forma que él había estado allí.

Justo cuando la joven de lentes estaba a punto de descargar su furia en una paliza al chico de cabello blanco Sasuke apareció junto a ellos.

_- Prepárense! Tenemos una nueva misión salimos mañana al amanecer_.

Karin cambio su humor de inmediato y con una sonrisa se fue detrás del Uchiha.

_- Sasuke espérame, espera, Saaasuke!_ – seguía insistiendo la bruja hasta que le alcanzó.

_- ¿Que quieres? ¿Acaso no escuchaste que te prepares para mañana?_ – exigió el pelinegro sin verle al rostro.

Pero la chica solo quería agradecerle por haberla cuidado, no importaba el trato que le diera ahora porque aunque fuera por un momento su querido Sasuke se había preocupado por ella.

_- Sasuke…gra… cias… se que poco a poco estas preocupándote mas por mí, al principio pensé que solo me utilizabas pero puedo sentir como mis sentimientos están llegando a ti… quiero decir…_- la pelirroja se colocó justo en frente del joven Uchiha y tocó la barbilla del chico aproximándose a sus labios.

_- Se lo que hiciste por mi en el escondite y debo recompensarte_ – la chica cerró sus ojos y justo cuando su boca tocaría la de su amado éste retrocedió un paso.

_- No hice nada por ti en la guarida, estuve ocupado con Tobi todo este tiempo, sal de mi camino Karin, solo tengo un objetivo y no puedo perder mi tiempo así que vete ya._

Esas palabras se clavaron en su mente, Sasuke solo tenia ojos para la venganza y no había cambiado nada por ella, así que corrió fuera de su vista, no quería que el joven Uchiha la viera o talvez era ella la que no deseaba verlo, corrió, corrió y corrió sin rumbo dentro del bosque hasta que sus pies no dieron mas.

La pelirroja estaba furiosa, furiosa… pero triste.

_- Ja! Quien necesita al ese maldito engreído._

Si tan solo pensará en alguien mas, vacilaba, odiaba a Sasuke pero a la vez lo seguía amando, que indeciso era su corazón, se encontraba hundida en su desgracia cuando de entre los arbustos a su espalda apareció el peliblanco, con su mirada fría y sonrisa maléfica mostrando su colmillo.

_- Que haces aquí vieja bruja? –_ Preguntó en tono burlón – _Que acaso perdiste a tu amo ó será acaso que mas bien él te abandonó?_

Continuó hablando el chico de cabello blanco esperando la furiosa respuesta de su adversaria… sin embargo esta nunca llego a sus oídos, tan solo un sollozo abarcaba el silencioso bosque, la espalda de la chica temblaba pero al no poder ver el rostro de la mujer Suigetsu se negaba a creer que aquel llanto provenía de la bruja pelirroja, así que se acercó a ella y observó los empapados ojos rojos de la chica y como las lagrimas salían por miles recorriendo sus mejillas.

Trato de decir algo pero no pudo, se sentó junto a ella en silencio, suspiro con fuerza y puso una mano en la roja cabellera.

Se escuchó como la chica rompía el llanto, mientras el peliblanco miraba el cielo, ya había anochecido y miles de luces cubrían el oscuro cielo, la chica detuvo las lagrimas y con dificultad exclamó.

_- No entiendo lo que siento en mi corazón, pero se que solo estando a su lado podré averiguar lo que es en realidad, dime Suigetsu… Porque aun sigues a Sasuke?_

La pregunta estaba fuera de lugar pero el joven pensó que al menos la respuesta la aliviaría un poco. ¿Aunque como decirle que Sasuke no era el motivo completo por el que aun se encontraba allí?

_- Lo sigo porque lo estoy utilizando para reunir las espadas, una vez que las obtenga lo partiré por la mitad jajajaja! –_ lanzando una fingida carcajada el peliblanco continuó su mentira – _¿Quieres detenerme antes de que lo mate?_ – preguntó a la bruja.

Sin embargo una vez más no fue la respuesta desafiante que esperaba la que recibió.

- _Yo… justo ahora debo seguir adelante sin importar como me sienta, avanzaré hasta el final y encontraré el aprecio que busco… Gracias Suigetsu._

Las lágrimas habían dejado sus mejillas rosadas o talvez se había sonrojado al decir aquellas palabras, lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada mas durante unos momentos, hasta que la bruja volvió a ver algo familiar en el rostro del peliblanco.

_- Oh! Mira aun tienes la semilla de sandia en tu cara, creí que te la había quitado con aquel golpe._

Era el instante perfecto para aclarar las cosas, así que el joven tomó valor y cuando iba a comenzar su justificación la pelirroja interrumpió.

_- ¿Sabes Suigetsu? Estoy segura que si planto esta semilla algún día será una hermosa sandia._

El chico enmudeció intentado regresar a su boca algunas palabras, pero al ver el rostro feliz de la joven mientras sembraba la semilla pensó que las cosas estaban mejor si las dejaba así.

De todas maneras ella misma lo dijo, que seguiría a Sasuke hasta saber sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se quedaron allí sin cruzar palabra alguna hasta que el sol se asomó en el horizonte, era la hora en que su viaje continuaría y que allí junto a esa semilla se quedarían enterrados los sentimientos del peliblanco.

La batalla entre los Kages y Taka había dejado al equipo dividido, sin embargo Karin seguía preocupada por Suigetsu y Yugo a los que Sasuke recién había abandonado.

Ella deseaba volver sin embargo la sed de venganza del Uchiha la arrastró hasta la persecución de Danzo, por algún motivo aun no dejaba de pensar en el chico peliblanco y en si aun podría volver a encontrarse con él.

En la cárcel del País del Hierro el pelinaranja discutía con el chico de cabello blanco, Yugo con pocas palabras defendía que Sasuke muy pronto volvería por ellos mientras que Suigetsu gesticulaba insultos y gritos en el interior de la celda.

_- Eres un idota! ¿Crees que ese imbécil de Sasuke piensa en alguien que no sea el mismo? Cualquiera para él es basura que solo utiliza para cumplir su ciega venganza, no me arrepiento de terminar aquí sabes, se que él no vendrá por nosotros pero eso esta bien, porque estoy seguro que estaremos mejor sin estar a su lado, de cualquier manera ya no le somos útiles, y cualquiera que deje de serle de utilidad solo será considerado un estorbo para él._

Pero es justo lo que le preocupaba al peliblanco, que aquella chica en la que no podía dejar de pensar se encontraba con Sasuke y que corría mas peligro junto a su afán de venganza que en cualquier otro lugar. Necesitaba salir de allí pronto para buscar a la chica pelirroja y asegurarse que estaba bien.

Mientras, la batalla entre Sasuke y el viejo Danzo había finalizado, sin embargo en un ultimo intento desesperado Danzo tomo como rehén a Karin, y ésta había sido atravesada en el pecho por el joven Uchiha quien no dudo dos veces en acabar con el viejo aun a cambio de lo que le pudiera suceder a la pelirroja.

Su conciencia se desvanecía, y lo último que podría ver era como el pelinegro que una vez amo le daba fin a su vida, pero justo en ese momento una chica de cabello rosado apareció y el Uchiha detuvo su ataque.

La bruja no resistió mas y su mirada se obscureció, creía que estaba muriendo así que comenzó a recordar, y una imagen vino a su mente, el chico peliblanco, aun deseaba verlo, quería volver a su lado y saber que se encontraba bien, era su último deseo.

- _Si me lo preguntan no sabría decirles como empezó, pero ahora estoy segura de lo que es… talvez si pudiera regresar al pasado podría decírselo… decirle a ese chico de cabello blanco mis sentimientos hacia él… pero es muy tarde ya. Desperté en este cuarto y me encuentro prisionera, torturas e interrogatorios, no se que día es, no se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, no se si es de noche o de día, pero nada de eso me importa ya. Yo solo deseo encontrarlo otra vez, deseo cerrar mis ojos y que al abrirlos su rostro este frente al mío, pero todo lo que veo es este oscuro cuarto cada vez que despierto, aquí voy otra vez, dormiré de nuevo…_

Al despertar Karin se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su prisión, era libre y se encontraba en la habitación del escondite de Akatsuki.

¿Un sueño? No… sorprendida miró a su alrededor pero no estaba a quien tanto esperaba ver, sin embargo vio una sandia partida en trozos sobre una mesa junto ella, una risa burlona lleno el cuarto, y una voz familiar entró desde la puerta.

_- Creí que debía dejar enterrada esa semilla en este bosque, pero creo que no puedo detener lo que nació de ella_- dijo Suigetsu apareciendo en la habitación.

El rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó de repente, el joven que tanto esperaba ver la había ayudado a escapar de su prisión, y por fin podría decirle lo que en realidad sentía por él. El peliblanco se acercó hasta la cama y tomando la mano de la chica iba a comenzar a hablar, pero una vez mas la bruja le interrumpió… esta vez con un beso en la mejilla.

_- Te lo dije Suigetsu! Esa semilla daría una hermosa sandia algún día._


End file.
